The present invention generally relates to retractable awnings and, more specifically, to retractable awnings having tension rafters.
There are a number of known retractable awning assemblies that support an awning or canopy to create a sheltered area. An inner end of the canopy is typically secured to a wall by an awning rail or header rail. An outer end of the canopy is typically secured to the roller tube. The roller tube is supported at its ends by support arms for movement between a retracted position, wherein the roller tube is disposed adjacent the wall, and an extended position, wherein the roller tube is spaced from the wall. When the roller tube is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled-up on the roller tube. When the roller tube is in the extended position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller tube and extends between the wall and the roller tube.
Rafter arms or tension rafters are typically provided to hold the support arms in the extended positions and tension the canopy. The rafter arms extend from the wall to the support arms and/or roller tube. The rafter arms are typically secured directly to the wall by mounting brackets which are not positively positioned with respect to the awning rail. Therefore, the position of the rafter arms relative to the awning rail can vary, sometimes with problematic results.
These retractable awning assemblies are often designed for use with mobile structures such as, for example recreational vehicles, travel trailers mobile homes, and the like. The walls of these structures often have a relatively thin outer skin which covers an inner structure. This outer skin is easily damaged by operational forces of the awning assembly which are transmitted through the rafter arms because the mounting brackets are directly contacting and secured to the outer skin.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved awning assembly which positively positions the rafters arms relative to the awning rail and/or has rafter arms which do not damage walls having relatively thin outer skins.